A Team
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Peach's cousin Clarissa makes a deal with Bowser: If she can help him devise a plan to kill the Marios, he'll help her get revenge on Peach, who she hates with a passion but rarely shows it. The problem? Clarissa is only 8. How will this work out? ON HOLD


**Dear God…another story? How am I going to do this? UGH. Well, If I can do four stories at once, I can do three. And yes, after one of my current three are done, I will try to remake my first story. : D**

"Hooray! I can't believe I'm finally eight!" exclaimed Clarissa, a happy-go-lucky little girl who was absolutely adorable. Her bright red hair was tied into pigtails for the occasion and you couldn't miss her beatitude. She had small freckles and always wore her favorite blue sequined dress.

"Neither can I." moaned her single mother, who was always apathetic no matter what Clarissa said or achieved. She didn't hate her only daughter, but she just didn't love her like a mother should.

"Mommy, aren't you happy for me?"Clarissa asked, a smile still remaining on her face. "I want EVERYONE in the Mushroom Kingdom to be here!"

"You only have like, three friends." Her mother said. "Why don't you go to your cousin's house today? She loves company."

"But she's the princess!" Clarissa sighed. "Peach probably has better things to do."

"Why don't you call her and ask?" her mother suggested.

Clarissa folded her arms. Not only did she want a proper birthday party at her house, but she HATED Peach. She despised everything about her. Why? Because Peach was rich, beautiful, and she was a princess. Clarissa knew that if something ever happened to Peach, she was next in line for the throne, but Peach was always fine no matter what trouble she had gotten into.

"But mommy!" she whined. "I don't want to visit Peach."

"Well, I'M certainly not keeping you here for a party." Her mother said. "You know what? I'll take you over to Peach's castle."

They walked to Peach's castle in silence. Clarissa didn't want to see Peach; she wanted to be with her friends.

Peach met them outside with a friendly grin.

"Hi Clarissa!" she greeted. "Hi, Aunt Vivian!"

"Hi." Clarissa said quietly.

"I heard that it's your birthday today." Peach smiled, kneeling down to her cousin's level and handing her a gift. "Happy birthday!"

Clarissa turned around and noticed that her mother had already left.

"Thank you." she said meekly, opening her gift and finding a cute mood necklace with a mushroom charm on it.

"Now, let's go inside." Peach said, taking her cousin's small hand and walking into the castle.

"Can I go home now?" Clarissa asked once she sat down in one of Peach's chairs.

Peach giggled.

"You're so adorable!" she said. "Darling, your mommy wants me to take care of you for today."

Clarissa sighed.

"But what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Well," Peach said. "How about you watch TV while I bake you my famous chocolate lava cake?"

"Okay." she said, turning on the TV to some soap opera. It had something to do with two toads having a love affair.

Peach ordered some pizza and threw the cake into the oven. Her cousin was a lot to handle.

Peach walked back into the entertainment room and sat next to Clarissa.

"So, how have you been?" Peach asked with a sigh.

"I'm good I guess." Clarissa said.

"Well how's school?" she asked.

"I'm getting homeschooled." Clarissa responded, a little annoyed that Peach was even talking to her.

"That's good." Peach said. "I'm going to go check on the cake. I'll be right back."

Ten minutes had passed and Peach hadn't come back. The pizza guy had already delivered the pizza, but Scarlet hadn't eaten any.

Finally, clarissa got up and went to the kitchen to see what was going on. There was no sign of Peach, and the oven was on fire. She put it out with the fire extinguisher, but she still had no idea where Peach was.

Soon, it was nighttime and there was still no sign of peach. Most of the castle was dark, and Clarissa decided to spend the rest of her Birthday in silence. At least Peach was gone. But at the same time, there was no one to take her back home since she wasn't allowed outside at night without supervision.

She was pretty sure she knew where Peach was, but it was pretty far away. She sat down with a slice of cheese pizza.

So quiet…

So boring…

So lonely…

Clarissa walked over to the phone. She wasn't supposed to touch it, but she wanted to call her mom. She dialed her number and waited.

"Hello, no one is available to take your call-"

She slammed the phone back down. Her mother always answered the phone. This was rather strange.

Well, Clarissa knew that with a bit of ratiocination, she could solve her problem. She was now sure Peach had been kidnapped by Bowser, but the Marios were probably out rescuing her. The problem was that they were likely to take all night, and Clarissa had better things to do.

This was another reason she hated her cousin. She couldn't defend herself, She had horrible guards, and Bowser kidnapped her all the time. What was his motive anyway?

That's when Clarissa decided that the wrath of her mother and Peach no longer mattered. She walked outside of the castle with no form of protection and headed towards Bowser's castle.

If the Marios weren't going to rationally deal with Bowser before her bedtime, she would.

**Review or I'm telling your mommy. And if your wondering, I believe the next chapter will follow the summary.**


End file.
